When Is It My Turn?
by sc1986
Summary: sequel to Why Me? Ami and Soda are getting married. Ami's cousin comes to town. Briar is havin happiness issues. Will everything work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Briar's POV:**

I stared across the table at my brother and Ami, who had just told me they were engaged.

" We're real excited but we haven't decided a date yet." Ami's voice gives me a headache.

Don't get me wrong, I like Ami, shes a good kid and she makes my brother happy. Shes damn good lookin' too. But why couldn't I have the same happiness?

" You gonna be stickin' around for a while Briar? We were hopin' you were gonna be here for the wedding." Soda looks at me with hope in his eyes and I wanna punch him out. Damn happy people.

" Uh, well, I haven't really decided yet. I got a job over at the scrap yard haulin' junk and takin' the cars apart that people bring down there so I 'spose I could be around a bit." I answer quietly.

I see both their faces light up when they hear me say this. I stand up from my spot at the table.

" I'm goin' out. Tell Darry I won't be home til late."

I shuffle through the living room where Dally is bummin' on the couch watchin' t.v. and smokin' a weed.

" Hey Dal, gimme one 'a your cancer sticks."

He tosses me one and I head out the door, not really sure where I'm headed. Maybe Sylvia wanted some company. I head in the direction of her place and hope that shes home and in the mood.

**Maren's POV:**

" God dammit! Where the hell is this damn place anyway? Shit!" I flicked my dark red hair outta my face and decided to go to the DX station thats on the side of the road. I'd been askin' 'round for over an hour to see if anyone knew where my damn cousin lived, but everyone was bein' damn tight lipped in this shit hole of a town.

I walked in to the little station but didn't see anyone so I decided to get their attention.

" Hey! Does anyone work in this place? I need service dammit!" I pounded my fist against the scarred counter top.

" Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, woman! I'm comin'." I heard a voice come from the back somewhere.

A few seconds later a boy woth dark brown hair done in complicated swirls comes out wiping his hands off on a dirty rag.

" What kinda 'service' do you need?" He gives me a smart ass smirk as he says this.

" Keep it in your pants, buddy. I'm just need some directions."

He scowls at me but nods grudgingly.

" Where ya tryin' ta get to?"

" Well, I'm tryin' to find my cousin, Ami Morgan. You happen to know where I can find her?"

His face takes on a surprised look.

" You're Ami's cousin?" His face screws up and he starts howlin' with laughter. I put my hands on my hips and tilt my head to the side, glaring all the time.

" Whats so damn funny 'bout that?"

He stops laughin'.

" Well, maybe I can see the family resemblance. Seems your both crazy." He looks up at the clock behind him on the wall.

" I get off work in 15 minutes if you wanna wait around. I'm goin' to see them after work so I guess you can come with me if you want."

I start glaring again.

" I ain't gonna screw you."

The boy gives me a mean look.

" What the hell makes you think I'd wanna mess with you?"

I smirked and popped my left hip to the side, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I knew what I looked like.

" Honey, if you didn't I'd worry you were playin' for the other team."

His face turned red and he looked like he wanted to explode.

" Just wait outside. I'll be out in a few minutes." He muttered at me. " I'm Steve by the way."

" Maren." I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

What an interesting first day in the shit hole called Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, hereis chapter two of the sequel to Why Me? Is everyone excited? I just glad I finally got an idea for it. lol. Well, enjoy everyone!_

**Steve's POV:**

I went to the back and finished cleaning up the oil and other shit that had spilled during the day. The garage closed at 5 so I had 10 minutes left now til I could lock up. Another kid would be here to run the pump and the till until closing time.

I turned my thoughts to Ami's cousin Maren. They were about the same height, 5'3, and it seemed like they had similar personalities. Maren sure seemed to swear alot more though. I'd noticed her eyes right away. They weren't the same color as Ami's but they were close. Maren's eyes were just a bit darker. They were more of a honey color than amber. Those girls had the strangest eyes outta anyone I'd ever met.

I finished cleanin' and made sure the other kid was here then went out front to see Maren light up a weed and take a long pull off the end. She pushed herself off the wall where she'd been leaning against it and glared at me.

" Damn well took ya long enough."

" I told ya I'd be 15 minutes!"

I started gettin' kinda pissed until I saw her eyes contained laughter and then it came out her mouth. She was just crackin' up.

" You looked so mad! That was totally worth the wait!"

" Haha. Very funny. I'm leavin' so if you're comin' then get your ass movin'."

I started walking away from the DX and I heard Maren's light footsteps not far behind me.

We walked without sayin' nothin' to each other for about 5 minutes before I decided to break the silence.

" I ain't never seen ya around here before and I would know since I've been friends with Ami since we was kids. What brings ya to Tulsa?"

Maren looked uncomfortable but I watched as a mask of blankness slid over her face. Dammit. Guess that was a sore subject.

I saw her shrug her shoulders outta the corner of my eye.

" Just wanted ta see my very favorite Cous. Ami's the shit."

" She is somethin'."

"Yep."

The last few minutes of our walk was spent in silence.

When we were walking up the front step of the Curtis house, Maren started yelling.

" Now where is that AJ Morgan? Come out and fight me like a bitch, Bitch!"

I gave Maren a stunned look. Maybe they weren't related after all.

I saw the screen door fling open and Ami stepped out. She narrowed her eyes and launched herself at Maren. The two girls went flying off the steps and on to the lawn. They started rolling around on the grass.

" Soda! Get your ass out here!"

Soda came running through the door and stopped at the sight of his girlfriend and some other chick wrestling around on the grass.

" That's so hot." Dally's voice came from behind Soda and we both looked back at him and grinned.

" Yep." I agreed.

" Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing bitch? I didn't say you could stop!" Maren and Ami were laying back on the grass now after 10 minutes of wrestling.

" Ya, well, I worked all day so I'm kinda tired!" Ami yelled back at Maren.

Soda and I looked at each other then looked at Dally who seemed just as confused as we were.

The two girls got up off the ground and Ami slung her arm around Maren' s shoulders.

" Guys, I want you to meet my cousin Maren!"

Except for the hair and the eyes, I coulda sworn I was lookin at twins. They were the exact same height and their faces had the same look to it. They started to fidget after a couple minutes of us not saying anything.

" What the hell is your guys problem? You can put your eyes back in your damn heads now!" Maren didn't seem too happy with all the attention.

**Soda's POV:**

I kept switching my gaze from Ami to her cousin. I couldn't believe how much alike they looked. It was just weird. We were all broken out of our shock when Maren grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her past us and in to the house. I could see that Dally was already checking Maren out. He was probably gonna try to make a move on her by the end of the week. It was Tuesday.

The three of us followed the girls in to the house and saw that Ami was introducing Maren to Ponyboy and he blushed like mad when Maren leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" Damn, you are a good lookin' kid Ponyboy Curtis. Too bad you're only 15. I would be all over you if you were 4 years older."

Pony turned a brighter shade of red and gave her a small smile.

" I have a brother who's 19. His name's Briar."

I could see the interest gleaming in Maren's eyes when they landed on me and she started forward but Ami spoke up.

" Don't even think about it slut. Hes mine!" She laughed after she said it but both Maren and I could tell she was serious.

" We're engaged actually." I told Maren matter-of-fact-ly.

Her eyes got huge and she turned to face Ami who had a huge grin on her face.

" What! You're only 17 Ami! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Ami lost her smile and glared at her cousin.

Well, I guess the peace couldn't last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ami's POV:**

I felt rage start to boil up from deep inside me. How dare she come in to my life after so many years and think she can bitch at me about my life choices? I can see Soda giving me a worried look. I managed to force out a smile at him and turn my attention back to my fuming cousin.

" Its not like we're getting married right away, Maren! And what business is it of yours if I get married? I haven't even seen you since I was 12 years old! You can't come in here and tell me what to do after so long!"

I watched Maren's eyes darken.

" You saw what it did to our mothers Ami! I'm just trying to look out for you!" She yelled back at me.

" Well, I'm not them! Soda loves me and he hasn't ever raised a hand to me our whole lives! He's been my best friend since I moved here, Maren! So just calm down!"

Glory, I had forgotten what a temper she had. Must be a family thing.

" FUCK!" Maren yelled and threw her arms up in defeat. She started to head for the door but stopped in front of Soda on the way out.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down so that he was eye level with her.

" You hit her once and you're a dead man, got it?"

Soda nodded and Maren released his shirt and stalked out the door. I let her go. She needed to calm down. She'd come back when she was ready.

Dallas let out a low whistle.

" Well, I'd say that she's pretty damn close to being scarier than you when you're made Ami."

I laughed.

" Dallas, that wasn't even close to how she gets when shes really mad."

All four jaws dropped.

" You mean that wasn't mad?" Steve asked incredulously.

I smirked.

" Well, ya, she was pissed, but only cuz of what happened to our moms. She'd probably murder my dad if she knew all the shit he's done. She ran away from home when she was 13 since her dad beat her and her mom all the time and her mom wouldn't leave him. Both our mother's were young when they got married and didn't take the time to really know the guys they were gettin' hitched to. So there ya go."

" Thanks for the recap, AJ." Maren stood in the doorway staring at me.

" Sorry, Maren. Its okay though, ya know? These guys know what its like. Okay?"

Maren sighed and walked up to me.

" Sorry kiddo. Just have a rough day. Took me forever to find this damn place. Curly over there helped me out." Bitter Maren was gone and Normal Maren was back.

" Hey! Curly? That pretty lame." Steve protested. He loved his hair.

" Lay off him, Mar. Although, he's more of a Swirly than Curly."

Maren and I laughed at the indignant look on Steve's face.

" Let's go out to the Dingo to get some celebratory burgers then we'll go to Tim's later. He's having a party tonight."

" Sounds great AJ. I'm starving. Lets go."

So the six of us- Me, Soda, Maren, Dally, Steve, and Ponyboy- all went to the Dingo to get a burger.

**Maren's POV:**

When we got to the place called the Dingo, we all went over to a table that was far to the left of the door.

" So Maren and I will go order. What does everyone want?" Great. Ami volunteered me. How nice of her. I glared at her back.

After Ami had gotten everyone's order, we went off inside the building to find a waitress to order from.

" Hey! AJ! Whatcha doin'?" A guy with rust colored hair came running up to us and skidded to a halt inches away. Ami smiled at him.

" Just gettin' some food, Two-Bit. Hey, this is my cousin Maren. She just came down to..."

Ami looked at me expectantly. I hadn't told her why I'd come yet.

" I'm moving here." I finished for her.

The guy, Two-Bit,- what a weird name, but no weirder than Ponyboy- grinned at me and stuck out his hand.

" Name's Two-Bit Mathews. So glad to meet a pretty girl like you." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. This guy was a goof.

" You should come sit with us, Two-Bit."

" Sure thing AJ."

Ami finally found some girl to take our order and we went back outside to sit with the rest of the group.

" So, I never got everyone's name, AJ. Why don't you finish introducing us?" I eyed the guy with the white blonde hair and elfish features. He was good looking in a strange kinda way. Too much of a pretty boy but at the same time he looked hard. His eyes were like blue ice that made me shiver when they connected with mine.

" Oh! Sorry, Mar. My boyfriend's name is Sodapop Curtis and he's Pony's brother. The crazy lookin' one is Dallas Winston. I'm pretty sure you met everyone else already."

I looked at Sodapop- another weird name- and nodded at him. No way in hell I was gonna apologize for what I did to him. I meant every word.

" Hey. So lovely to meet you." I smirked.

Dallas smirked back at me and ran a hand through his hair. I noticed then that it wasn't greased back like the other guys. It fell around his face softly.

I must have looked to long cuz Dallas had a self satisfied look on his face and I could see the predatory gleam come in to his eye.

My life here could get very interesting. Can't wait to see what happens tonight.

A/N: I do not own the Outsiders blah blah blah. But I do own any characters that you don't recognize.

Okay everyone. I'm not totally sure who I want to put Maren with at this point in time. I'd like everyone to vot eon who they'd like. The choices are:

Briar, Dally, Steve, or Tim.

I thought about using Two-Bit but I think they'll just be friends. So, vote please!! Thanks for reading and all the reviews!! You know I love them!

And to answer princess6196: Dally came back in Why Me? Although everyone thought he was dead, he'd actually just taken off after getting out of the hospital. So Briar wasn't seeing a ghost. I hope that helps with the confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Briar's POV:**

I picked my head up off the pillow carefully and glanced over at the now sleeping Sylvia. We'd just gone a few rounds and she'd passed out cold not too long after.

I slowly slid out from under the covers and got up off the bed. I grabbed my pants up off the floor where I'd dropped them and stuffed my legs in to the holes.

" Where you goin' baby?"

I winced. Dammit! She woke up.

I turned slowly and gave her my best blank stare.

" I'm leaving. I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted. So I'm goin'."

Sylvia tried to make me feel guilty by making a pouty face. That just pissed me off and I felt my features harden.

" Don't I mean anything to you?"

" I told you what I wanted from the beginning, Sylvia. So don't try that shit with me." I picked my leather up from the floor and shrugged it on.

" Don't you ever come here again, Briar Curtis! I hate you!"

" Like I give a shit." I turned and walked out of her room, through the living room and out of the house. The cool night air felt real good against my hot skin. I needed to get home and shower so I could head over to Shepard's later.

The wind picked up a bit and I caught a whiff of Sylvia's perfume. That disgusting shit clung to my skin and clothes like Two-Bit to a drunken blonde. I don't know why I kept on goin' over there. I didn't like Sylvia all that much. She slept with anyone who wanted her and she whined too much.

I sighed inwardly and kept on goin' towards our place. By now everyone would be well on their way to being smashed. Darry would be sitting in his arm chair reading the paper, keepin' an eye on Ponyboy and makin' sure he didn't drink.

It only took me a few minutes to walk home and I'd cooled off some. I could hear the noise from our place from the end of the street and I couldn't help but smile a little. The guys never changed, even after everything that has gone on in our lives. I heard a strange voice when I started walking up the steps to the house.

" Ami, you got an awful lot of good lookin' man candy 'round here. How did you manage to pick just one?"

Ami laughed.

" Well, let me tell you, it took a long time to realize the right guy for me was right in front of me the whole time."

I stood on the porch and listened to this. Could what I want be right in front of me but I not know it? I thought of the girls that I knew and shook my head. The only decent one was Ami and she was marryin' my kid brother.

" You gonna stand outside all day handsome, or are ya gonna get your ass in here so I can get a better look at ya?"

**Maren's POV:**

I called out to the boy standing out on the porch cuz it was makin' me uncomfortable the way he was just starin' off in ta space. It didn't seem like he'd heard me so I went over and yanked the screen door open. The guy was way taller then me, had to be at least 6'3. He turned to face me and I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. You could definately tell he was related to the Curtis boys. Him and Pony looked alot alike. This guy had dark brown hair and eyes though. Buff too. Sexy.

" If you want me in the house so bad, you better get out of my way." He pushed past me and I felt a small rush at the sound of his voice. It was low and sorta gravelly. Made me want to jump his bones like there was no tomorrow.

I followed him in to the house and watched as he went right down the hall and in to the bathroom. The sound of the shower could be heard seconds later. I felt everyone's eyes on me and turned to look at them. They were all staring at me and Ami had a huge grin on her face. I looked at Ponyboy.

" You weren't kiddin' about that other brother. Damn."

Everyone laughed at me and I tried not to blush. Only nice, sissy, prudish girls blushed. And I was none of those things.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** OMG!! Sorry for the long wait. And I apologize in advance for the crappy chapter. Its pretty much just filler unil I can think of something thats actually good to write. Thanks for the reviews!! Love them!!

**Briar's POV:**

" They could almost be twins, eh Briar?"

I glanced at Two-Bit sitting beside me and shrugged my shoulders.

" I guess. Red hair is sexy."

Two-Bit grinned and fluttered his eye lashes at me.

" So does that mean you think I'm sexxy Bri-Bri? Come on over here big boy!" He tried to keep up his little act but cracked up laughing.

I gave a half- hearted grin.

" You're a nut, Two-Bit. Get outta here. You're scarin' away the ladies."

He grinned at me again and went over to join Ami and Maren where they were dancing.

We were all at Shepard's getting boozed. Ami's cousin was acting like a ho. She was all over every guy that came near her. I scowled and went in the next room, where a pool table was sitting, currently un-occupied. I leaned against the wall and took a pull off my beer. I closed my eyes, thankful for the moment alone.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't Briar Curtis. Asshole to the max."

I winced at the sound of Sylvia's annoyingly high pitched voice. Sure, it was hot when you were making her scream but any other time it was fucking annoying. I opened my eyes.

" What the fuck do you want?"

She glared at me and started to walk closer to me. A couple of her friends were hanging near the door, ready to jump in if she told them to, I guess.

" You know, you got a real-"

Maren decided to pop in to the room at that moment.

" Hey Sexy! C'mere."

She ignored Sylvia standing there and stood right in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped my free hand in her soft red hair. Her lips were soft. Wonder how many other guys she'd kissed tonight.

" What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?" Sylvia screeched.

Maren pulled away from me, her eyes looking like melted honey. She looked pissed.

**Maren's POV:**

I was so pissed that this bitch interrupted my would- be make out session with Briar. When I turned around, she was right up in my face.

" Step back, bitch, or you're gonna be squinting for a long time."

" Yeah right. You must be related to that other little whore Ami Morgan. You look like her. Short and stupid too." She smirked.

I pulled my arm back and punched her right in the nose. She dropped to the ground and I jumped on top of her, giving her a black eye and a fat lip until I was pulled off. I felt myself being picked up and I was carried in to another room.

When I was set down, I glared at Briar.

" Why'd you stop me?"

He shrugged.

" Maybe I was hopin' you'd wanna go somewhere."

I could see the question in his eyes and smiled up at him.

" Sure thing, sexy. Lets get outta here."

Hell yeah. First day here and I already got a sexy man.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I moved and then my internet was down for like 2 weeks! And I'm really sorry its so short. I'm having alot of trouble thinking of where to go with this story. Ideas would be great! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!!!

2 months later...

**Ami's POV:**

I watch from my place on the couch as Maren sneaks another glance at Briar, who is standing by the door talking to Tim. She'd told me a few weeks ago that her and Briar were 'seeing' each other. I could tell that she was in love with him but when I asked her about it she laughed it off and told me I was being crazy. By the way she was staring at him right now, I'd say she was crazy to think she wasn't.

Soda nudged me with his elbow and whispered to me.

" Did you see Maren just now?"

I rolled my eyes.

" Yes Sugar. I think Briar might be the only one who didn't."

We gazed around the living room and saw Steve, Pony, and Two-Bit all giving Maren a weird look. I'm sure Daly woulda said something to embarass her but he was out stirring up trouble somewhere.

" Maren, put your tongue back in your mouth. You're drooling on the carpet. I don't think Superman would like that too much." Apparently Steve had a death wish.

Maren turned towards Steve with fire in her eyes. Soda and I started laughing as Maren got up off the floor and tackled him, knocking him over on to the kitchen floor.

**Maren's POV:**

I was sitting on top of Steve, who was still trying to catch his breath from being knocked over.

" You're damn lucky that I don't much like the cooler, else I'd cut out your tongue."

Steve smirked at me which pissed me off even more.

" We all know there's something goin on between you an' Briar. Just admit it and I won't say another word about it."

I growled at him.

" There ain't nothing goin' on between us."

His smirk grew.

" Then why you so defensive?"

I huffed and picked myself up offa Steve.

" Shove it Randle. You're just jealous."

Steve's face turned red and he pushed himself up. He started mumbling to himself as he walked back into the living room.

" Hey, Two-Bit, wanna go get boozed?" Steve asked.

Two-Bit jumped up from in front of the T.V.

" Heck ya! Y'all wanna come?"

No one but Briar said they were gonna go so I was gonna have to spend the rest of the night with the love birds and a bookworm. Never mind the bossy older brother.

" I'm gonna go hang at Shepard's for a bit."

I ran out of the house and caught up with Tim.

" You get to be my entertainment for the night, Timmy boy. So what are we gonna do?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and pulled a pack of Kool's outta his pocket and lit up a weed. He offered me one and I shrugged my shoulders, taking one and sliding it behind my left ear.

" We could make sure no dumbass Soc's decided to come to our side of town. And give 'em hell if they were."

I grinned and pushed my never ending thoughts of Briar to the back of my mind. Tonight was a night for trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG!! IM SO SORRY!!please dont hate me. I know its been like 6 months and i feel really bad but i had writers block. and i know this chapter isnt that long but i just wanted to give you something. Love y'all!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Maren's POV:**

Tim and I wandered to the Dingo and found just what we were looking for. A group of six drunken Socs were gathered in the parking lot harassing a smaller group of Greasers that were trying to eat at one of the many picnic tables. Tim and I grinned at each other, each of us checking to see that our blades were in place. We then walked right through the group as if they weren't even there. None of them seemed to like being ignored.

"Hey! Greaser bitch! Why don't you join us and we can show you what real men are like."

I turned around to stare at them. I looked at the guy who had spoken. He was tall, around 6'2" and had light brown hair. I stared at his face, then moved my gaze down until it rested just below his belt and back up to his now smirking face.

"Don't look like much of a man to me. All I see is a bunch of little boys trying to be tough on someone else's turf."

That got all of 'em riled up and they came at me 'n Tim. We jumped on the ones closest to us and started pummeling 'em. A few minutes into the fighting, I heard shouting and managed to catch a glimpse of 4 guys running up to the fight. The guy who had managed to pin me down was picked up and thrown off of me. My head was throbbing and I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face. I wondered if I had a concussion. A shadow covered me and I gazed up into the eyes of none other than Briar Curtis.

"Hey. Those slimy Socs high- tailed it outta here. I don't think they'll be back tonight."

He held out his hand. I cocked an eyebrow at him on account of it bein' a totally un-Briar-like action.

I ignored his outreached hand and pushed myself off the ground. My head spun as I stood up-right and I stumbled. A hand grabbed my arm.

"Briar, leave me the hell alone!" I wrenched my arm away from 'im and staggered over to Tim who was wiping blood offa his cheek where a ring had cut him.

"Lets go to Buck's, Tim. There's always somethin' goin' on there." I turned to Steve, Two-Bit and Dally completely ignoring Briar.

"Y'all should come. Could have some fun." I wagged my eyebrow suggestively causing Dally to smirk and Two-Bit to wolf whistle. Steve just rolled his eyes and mumbled. I could feel Briar's eyes burning inta my back but just looped my arm through Two-Bit's and headed down the road. I needed to drink.

**Tim's POV:**

Maren looked pretty ruff but when I asked her if she was okay she just flipped me off and wiped her face, smearing the blood that was just starting to dry. From the way she was acting was pretty dang sure the stubborn ass had a concussion. That Soc that pinned her smacked good. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a weed. We were getting close to Buck's. The noise from the bar was echoing down the street. Two-Bit whooped and started bouncing around like an idiot. I could tell the four of 'em had had their share of booze since we'd seen 'em at the Curtis place. I Glanced sideways at Briar and saw that he was scuffinf his shoes and glaring at Maren, who had attached herself to Dally and was rubbing against him. Probably trying to make Briar jealous. Shit. I hate broads. They just don't think logical. If we see 'em hangin' off some other guy we're just gonna find some other chick to fuck. Or else we're gonna get in a fight with the guy then make her cry and dump her ass. I shook my head. Fuckin' broads.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ami's POV:**

I was sittin' on a couch at Buck's with Sodapop when my bloodied up cousin came waltzing through the front door clinging to Dallas. I shot up from my seat and marched over to her. I tried to stay as calm as I could. My words came out through clenched teeth.

" What the hell happened Maren? Why in hell are you covered in blood?"

She laughed. SHE LAUGHED.

"No big, cous. We jumped some Soc assholes. We ruled their prissy asses! Wooooooooooo!" Then she stumbled and her and Dally both lost balance and crashed to the floor.

I felt my face heat up with my anger. Soda walked up beside me at that moment, eyeing the drunken and laughing forms of our friends.

"Help me get these morons off the floor." As I helped Maren off the floor, I saw Tim Shepard trying to sneak by us.

"I see you Tim! Git yer ass over here and tell me what the fuck happened to my cousin!"

He hunched his shoulders and scuffed his way over to us. His eyes flicked back and forth between me, Maren, Soda and Dally. When his gaze finally settled on me, I fixed his with a glare.

"Tell. Me. NOW!"

He straightened his shoulders and put a smirk on his face. Puttin' on his tough guy face.

"We beat down some Soc bastards who were on our turf. One managed to pin Maren down and got a few good hits in. No big deal, doll face."

I schooled my features to look blank.

"No big deal? Oh. Okay then. I guess I can let it go."

Soda must have seen something in my face because he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just leave him be, Ami. He ain't gonna tell ya nothing' else."

I shook my head in frustration and grabbed Maren around the waist.

"C'mon honey. Let's get you cleaned up."

She was unsteady on her feet, so the two of us were stumbling all over the place. I managed to get her in to a bathroom and sitting on the counter so I could clean her face.

"Come on cous. It ain't a big deal. We were jus havin' some fun with them Socs."

Maren rolled her eyes and leaned back against the mirror. " 'Sides, with the ass kicking we gave em they won't be comin' around here for a long time."

I rinsed the towel I was using and threw it on the floor. I knew I was over-reacting. Maren got in fights all the time. This was the first one the involved Socs but still. A fight was a fight, right?


End file.
